La fille de la boutique
by violettepoete
Summary: Un voyage n'est jamais à propos de la destination, c'est à propos de la route.


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Un voyage n'est jamais à propos de la destination, c'est à propos de la route.

Genre: Clairement indéterminé

Bonne lecture!

**La fille de la boutique**

J'avais vingt-trois printemps quand j'ai fugué pour la première et dernière fois. Est-ce qu'on peut dire fugué quand on est majeure, vaccinée et qu'on ne vit même plus chez ses parents ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je m'ennuyais à mourir, et la librairie où je travaillais, si , de dehors, elle avait un aspect fort romanesque, une fois qu'on y travaillait, c'était d'un ennui mortel. Je ne faisais que parler aux clients, arranger les livres et faire les comptes de la journée.

Pour moi, être dans une librairie sans lire, c'était comme être dans une chocolaterie et ne rien goûter, c'était être condamné à une sentence pire que la mort. J'exagère à peine.

Ma meilleure amie depuis la Première Année à Poudlard s'ennuyait elle aussi. À l'Université, c'était loin d'être aussi marrant qu'elle l'avait pensé, voulu, espéré de tout cœur.

On se voyait pour un thé, cette après-midi-là. Un soleil pâle pointait ses rayons, mais ne parvenait pas à nous distraire de nos pensées moroses. Silencieuses, aucune de nous ne réussissait à trouver des paroles réconfortantes. Ma moitié, le regard perdu, les jambes étalés devant elle, ses pieds fourrés dans ses grosses bottes d'hiver, jouait machinalement avec ses clés de voiture. Ma pause se terminait et j'allais devoir partir. Je l'appelai doucement pour la faire sortir de sa rêverie, mais elle sembla ne pas m'entendre. Je posai ma main sur son bras, elle me regarda et sourit de ce sourire qui m'avait valu quelques ennuis à Poudlard.

-Quoi ?, demandais-je, déjà inquiète.

-Fuguons., dit-elle simplement.

Elle avait cet air déterminé et je savais qu'elle le ferait, avec ou sans moi. Et qu'on me pardonne, je m'ennuyais tellement. J'avais hoché la tête, ne sachant pas si ma voix tiendrait si je parlais, nous avions réglé nos consommations et nous étions parties.

-On récupère quelques affaires ?

Je commençais, non à avoir le mal du pays, mais à m'inquiéter. J'allais avoir des ennuis avec mon patron. Si on s'arrêtait, je pouvais encore faire marche arrière.

-Non., répondit-elle, catégorique.

À la fois contente et nerveuse, j'avais laissé mon regard s'échapper par la fenêtre. La première étape avait été de quitter la ville, mais ça ne lui avait pas suffi et honnêtement, à moi non plus. Elle avait encore roulé quelques heures, et, lors d'un arrêt à une station essence, j'avais appelé mes parents pour les prévenir de mon absence pour un temps indéterminé et leur avais demandé d'appeler la mère de mon amie. Raisonnable, je ne l'avais été que dans une certaine mesure, et quand vint le moment d'appeler mon patron, je renonçai, décidée à le laisser attendre, décidée à me faire virer.

Nous reprîmes la route encore une heure, roulant au hasard, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à une petite ville où nous louâmes une chambre double dans un hôtel avec vue sur l'autoroute. Afin de fêter notre nouvelle liberté, elle demanda l'adresse du bar le plus proche et nous étions bientôt assises devant une pinte de bière pour moi et une tequila pour elle.

On trinqua, et alors que l'alcool faisait lentement son effet et engourdissait tous mes sens, je sentis ma peur refluer doucement. On ne but en définitive pas beaucoup, mais nous fîmes tout de même la fermeture du bar. On rentra à pied dans la nuit noire faiblement éclairée par quelques lampadaires, se tenant parfois l'une à l'autre.

Bien trop fatiguée pour me déshabiller et n'ayant même pas un pyjama, j'enlevai mes chaussures et me glissai sous les draps froids.

-Pousse-toi., grogna mon amie.

-Tu as un lit., rétorquai-je, mais obéissant tout de même.

Elle ne répondit rien et je la laissai s'installer. Je dois expliquer : j'ai de sérieux problèmes d'intimité. Tenez-moi assez longtemps dans vos bras, et je ne me sentirais pas réconfortée, mais embarrassée. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour combattre ce sentiment, pour être comme tout le monde. J'ai eu quelques copains, une copine, même, mais rien n'y a fait. Ce sentiment faisait partie de moi, il était moi et, un an plus tôt, j'avais arrêté de prétendre être autre chose que ce que j'étais.

Mais c'est ce qu'on fait, en vacances, qu'on soit prêt à l'admettre ou non. On prend des vacances de soi-même. Et je me décidai à le faire, trop fatiguée de toute manière pour envisager autre chose. Je m'endormis rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, je fus la première réveillée. Elle s'était collée à moi comme si j'étais une peluche et je murmurai son prénom. Elle grommela quelque chose, mais ne bougea pas. Je souris, renonçais à me lever et me rendormis. Je ne m'éveillai que quelques heures plus tard, quand elle me toucha la joue à répétitions d'un index froid.

-Quoi ?, demandais-je, les yeux fermés.

-Tu veux prendre ta douche en premier ?

Elle piquait toujours toute l'eau chaude, je le savais.

-Oui.

-Alors, vas-y.

Je sentis quelque chose de frais effleurer mes lèvres une fraction de seconde et ouvris les yeux. Elle venait de m'embrasser. Elle se levait déjà et quittait le lit, alors je ne dis rien. J'allai dans la salle de bain et me relaxai bientôt sous une eau brûlante. Elle me rejoignit et m'embrassa encore. J'étais loin de comprendre ce qui se passait, peut-être m'en moquais-je, au fond. Je m'agrippai à elle et nous fîmes l'amour comme si nous n'étions pas amies depuis plus de la moitié de nos vies, comme si nous n'avions jamais ri des garçons ensemble, comme si nous _étions_ ensemble.

On se rhabilla, ramassa nos maigres affaires et on était parties. Je l'observai en douce, les mains serrées sur le volant, le regard fixe sur la route qui s'étalait en face de nous et je m'inquiétai.

-Est-ce qu'on a une destination précise ?

-Non.

Elle appuya sur le bouton de la radio, et avant que je ne comprenne comment, on chantait à tue-tête de vieux tubes. On ne s'arrêta que le soir pour grignoter quelques amuse-gueules dans un bar. Elle semblait elle-même, aussi joyeuse que d'habitude, mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, à la façon dont son sourire disparaissait quand elle croyait que je ne la voyais pas. Elle se rembrunit soudain et je suivis son regard jusqu'à un jeune homme assis contre le mur, qui m'adressa un sourire et leva sa chope de bière en ma direction. Je me détournai.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un verre arriva pour moi de la part de l'homme du mur. Je le pris et m'apprêtai à au moins le saluer de loin quand elle saisit ma main, laissa quelques billets sur la table et nous entraîna dehors. Il y eut un nouvel hôtel, une nouvelle chambre, mais elle se ficha des apparences et n'en demanda pas une avec deux lits. Dans son empressement, elle manqua déchirer ma chemise.

Le lendemain encore, nous étions en route et plus on semblait aller nulle part, plus j'avais l'impression qu'on se dirigeait vers un endroit bien précis. Elle consultait sa montre, regardait les panneaux et, à une station-service, je la surpris même à suivre son chemin sur une carte.

Ses essuies-glaces balayaient rapidement une pluie froide et battante. Ses phares peinaient à pénétrer le brouillard et à nous éclairer la voie.

-Arrête-toi., demandai-je.

-Non.

-Arrête-toi.

Elle ne répondit même pas.

-Tu sais que je serais avec toi quoi qu'il se passe, pas vrai ?

-Je ne peux pas m'arrêter.

-Pourquoi ? Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Elle me regarda, si longuement que l'une de nous aurait probablement dû s'inquiéter de la route, mais elle me répondit enfin.

Nous allions à l'enterrement de son père.

Elle n'avait pas vu son père depuis des années. Je savais qu'elle l'avait vu peut-être une ou deux fois pendant nos sept ans de Poudlard et jamais après ça. Nous étions presque arrivées et elle s'arrêta enfin sur le bord de la route.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Je venais de l'apprendre quelques minutes avant qu'on se voie. Je ne sais pas, je… Je ne voulais pas en parler, mais je ne voulais pas être seule.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de coucher avec moi pour ça.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour ça que je l'ais fait ?

-Non. Pourquoi, au fait ?

Je n'aurais jamais dû poser cette question, mais il me fallait la réponse. Elle ne s'offusqua pas, alors qu'on était à quelques heures de l'enterrement de son père.

Elle me dévisagea et posa son regard sur mon jean bleu clair et ma chemise bordeaux.

-Tu vas porter ça pour l'enterrement de mon père ? Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de lui, mais c'est une chance qu'il n'était pas porté sur les traditions.

L'allée du cimetière était boueuse, le ciel gris menaçant et le vent glacé. J'enfouis mon nez dans mon écharpe, mais elle avait sa veste ouverte et semblait humer l'odeur de la pluie et du froid. Elle se tint à distance tout le temps de la cérémonie. Ses parents avaient eu un divorce difficile et son père avait eu une nouvelle famille. Deux petits garçons se tenaient là, ayant peut-être besoin d'une grande sœur, mais elle ne bougea pas.

Elle avait beau faire la forte, prétendre aller bien, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Si elle allait vraiment bien, elle m'aurait dit où nous allions et elle n'aurait pas proposé une fugue. Elle évita sa belle-mère et n'alla pas non plus se recueillir sur la tombe de son père. Elle voulait juste partir et nous remontâmes en voiture.

Je me recroquevillai sur le siège passager, enveloppée dans ma veste et m'apprêtais à dormir. Elle avait roulé pendant des heures pour arriver jusqu'ici, elle roulerait encore. Elle détestait que quiconque autre qu'elle soit au volant.

-Et maintenant, on va où ?, demandai-je, les yeux fermés.

-Il faut qu'on rentre, non ?

Je rouvris les yeux et dit prudemment :

-On devrait, j'imagine…

-Je trouvais que c'était une amélioration de notre amitié… Tu avais demandé pourquoi.

-C'est vrai.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Je savais qu'il faudrait, mais en y pensant, je savais qu'il faudrait que je dise à mes parents où j'étais, que je voie mon patron et me faire virer ou démissionner. Mais surtout, je sentais que les vacances étaient finis et que je redevenais moi-même.

Je redevenais moi-même, toujours son amie, jamais son amante.

Je redevenais la fille de la boutique.

**...FIN...**


End file.
